Jessie's Girl
by Nymphicus
Summary: A songfic of a lost love and how it is better to have loved and lost than to have not loved at all: Draco's story


I know you probably don't know me because I was in a different house and all… wait, check that,… you probably have heard of my legendary handsomeness and charm but… that's not why I'm here

**Jessie's Girl**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Jessie's Girl (which by the way is one of my favorites)

Just to let you know, the song is in italics. Enjoy!

I know you probably don't know me because I was in a different house and all… wait, check that,… you probably have heard of my legendary handsomeness and charm but… that's not why I'm here.

Heck, even I don't know why I, Draco Malfoy, am monologuing but here it is, my story of how I met a girl I would always love but never be with.

Yeah 'forbidden love' sappy I know.

_Jessie is a friend, yeah _

_I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed _

_That ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl _

_And I want to make her mine_

I was talking with my best buddy, Blaise, at dinner when I realized he was completely out of it that night.

He had that love sick look and I followed his intense stare to none other than the bushy haired, beaver-toothed girl, Hermione Granger.

I don't know what happened but I got this unfamiliar jolt in my stomach and a sudden urge to kick Blaise in the stomach.

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body _

_I just know it_

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms _

_Late, late at night_

I saw that same girl stop talking and laughing as one of her clown-of-a-friends nudged her and nodded toward our direction.

I looked away just in time as she gave a stare twin to Blaise's and had a smile playing on her lips. Blaise smiled back and the jolt returned.

I know they had been going out for a while now but I still became mesmerized by her smiles, lost in her deep brown eyes full of kindness and knowledge.

If someone had told me I would be falling for Granger, I would have laughed until I wet my pants and then hexed them to hell and back for making such an absurd suggestion.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

Now though, I'm not sure.

Every night I think of her shiny hair curling into a sea of softness, her infuriating scent of balsa wood mixed with peonies, her twinking eyes and luscious full lips.

How could I have not noticed how beautiful she looked!

It didn't help that she hung out with Blaise every day!

They were together every single damned day, holding hands, sharing a snack, snogging, teasing each other in a way where the only way you wouldn't be embarrassed by it was if you were doing the actually teasing.

Every time she was near me, walking in the halls or anything, which was now more often than not, I would feel a foreign urge to grab her and snog her senseless.

_I play along with the charade _

_there doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty _

_When they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her _

_But the point is probably mute_

Though no one but myself knew it, I self-consciously watched her whenever an opportunity showed.

I discovered the cute way she chewed her bottom lip while twirling a curl of her satiny hair whenever she studied for midterms.

I saw the plain look of disapproval flash across her heart-shaped face when that Brown girl and the Patil girl asked her who she would most like to shag, but secretly blushing as the two walked away, disappointed by the rejection.

The way she always ate neatly at the table no matter how viciously her so-called friends attacked their food like rabid animals.

I also saw what almost made me give up my dreams with her, the blissful, dreamy appearance she wore every time the name Blaise was uttered.

Yet I still watched her and followed her discreetly whenever she was not with her boyfriend.

An obsession, most would call it. It was as if she were a drug: once you try it, you are hooked for life, whether you want to be or not.

One of the times I followed her, I was led down a deep tunnel: cold, damp… like the one's in the Slytherin dungeons.

The passageway twisted and turned confusingly and sometimes the only way I could assure myself she hadn't disappeared was the rustling of her scarlet cloak flowing out behind her.

Every once in a while I would catch some of her intoxicating scent that would have sent me down to the hard, wet floor if it weren't for my determination and curiosity of her destination.

I immediately stopped when the sound of her cloak ceased and quickly cast a Disillusionment charm upon myself so I wouldn't be seen if she were to turn around and walk the other way.

I heard some murmuring and quietly stepped closer to see if anyone else was there. I crept close enough to hear her say: …et Musica cum suae salvā argentā.

And with that, the gilded door I had not noticed until just then opened, leaving way for Hermione, swiftly gliding through the entrance.

_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body _

_I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms _

_Late, late at night_

I followed after her, not wanting to be locked out and as I passed her, a wisp of her hair flew across my cheek, even softer than I had imagined.

I went to sit in the corner of the spacious room with wine colored walls and more gold gilded on the moldings.

In the middle of the room was a beautiful copper music stand, metal vines with leaves making an intricate design.

Facing this was a chair cushioned in satin and with legs and the back of and the back, of the same material.

A loud unzipping echoed in the garnet hall, the sound bouncing off of the high ceiling and breaking my observation.

There on the other side of the room was the Gryffindor lioness.

In her hands was a glossy cello that looked to be crafted by the master himself in the time where art was cherished by all.

Holding the bow, she sat gently down positioning her instrument in front of her as music sheets magically appeared on the stand in front of her.

I saw as she pulled the bow back and let it glide across the strings creating a sound one would think was from heaven itself.

I recognized the song to be the muggle, Bach's, sixth suite. As she played, her eyes gradually began to close and she became lost in the music.

Now I followed her every day to the garnet room where she would play for thirty minutes as we both became immersed in the silver sound.

It was the same routine day to day. Yeah I knew she went there to think about Blaise when I saw one of her own pieces with his name in it.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

On one particular day I followed her as usual but instead of going to the tunnel, she headed outside toward the green houses.

It was then that I realized that tears were leaking out of her eyes.

I took the charm off of myself, curiosity getting the better of me and also wanting to comfort her.

I followed her unseen into the first greenhouse: the one filled with all of the harmless tropical flowers in bloom, and found her crying on one of the many benches.

Still unnoticed, I crept quietly up and silently sat down next to her, breathing in a large gulp of the scented air then sighing as if being there was the most normal thing in the world.

This caught her attention and she looked up at me, the eyes flowing with tears only seconds ago now red from crying and filled with both sadness and unwanted malice.

_Like Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman _

_Where can I find a woman like that_

"Why are you here?" she asked halfheartedly before pausing and without any emotion in her voice said, "Go away Malfoy, my life is already miserable enough without you taunting me."

All of this she said as if she didn't have any strength left, too tired to think of some hurtful insult on the spot, too exhausted to have a verbal battle with her worst enemy.

(I had still kept up the act of hating her afterward to save myself from suspicion even though she was my best mate's girl)

She turned away from me expecting at least some jest thrown at her or else foot steps gliding away from where she wallowed in her self pity.

Hearing neither, she turned back at me expectantly and mustered enough strength to glare at me as if I were about to comment on her attire, blood, or whatever came to mind.

I did none of these and instead, slid nearer to her, showing as much concern I would allow in my eyes.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time _

_Wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny _

_I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be_

This must have surprised her and maybe even frightened her a little as she slid nearer to her edge of the bench, confusion plain in her wide eyes.

I stood up which must have looked like a signal that I was leaving because she relaxed her tense posture only to stiffen again as she felt me sit down right next to her.

"What do you want?" she askes, defeat clearly in her voice but with a slight edge to it.

Her eyes threatened to start her crying again but only started the waterfall as I answered with real concern, "For you to tell me what is wrong."

I think she just needed to tell someone and I was conveniently there when she broke down.

She cling to my now damp shirt as a story came out about seeing Blaise cheating on her and how she thought he had loved her.

As I held her, anger boiled up towards my best mate for hurting this poor girl. We talked for a while and I told her Blaise, the git, wasn't good enough to have her anyway. That he was a bastard for putting her in this pain.

Eventually she calmed down and to cheer her up a bit, I told her the first story that came to my mind: my first hand account of being turned into a bouncing ferret.

She laughed at this, more than she would have if she hadn't been crying, and then she hiccupped.

It was my turn to laugh and we ended up telling each other our best childhood stories.

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

I felt we really clicked as she dropped all former aggression towards me and snuggled closer. I saw her eyes closing slowly.

It was now that I decided to tell her that I loved her. Here is the part where I would tell her, she would feel the same way and be happy again, and we would all live happily ever after.

Well, that is not part of my story. At this moment she chose to tell me something that would make my heart sin lower than you could possibly imagine.

"I'm glad you were here to comfort me and I'm really glad you're my friend now." I plastered on a smile to hide my real demeanor and responded.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl _

"I'm glad too. You're really special and any guy is bloody lucky to have you as their girlfriend.

We talked for a while more and I walked her back to her dormitory with a broken heart but with some hope after she broke up with Blaise the next day.

At lunch, a tawny owl soared to my plate addressed from Hermione. It wrote: 'Dear Draco, I have some good news! It turns out Blaise was under the influence of a love potion that girl gave to him. She finally admitted it and now we are back together, Isn't that wonderful? Thank you so much for helping me through yesterday. You're a lifesaver! Your good friend, Hermione'

I looked up to see Hermione grinning at me but she almost immediately frowned in confusion. Just then I realized I had a depressed look and did not change it before she saw me.

She was distracted by a pair of hands curling around her waist from behind, pulling her closer to its owner… Blaise.

A jolt of sadness rushed through me as I realized we would never be together.

And now, here I am… a bachelor and best man at the wedding of my best mate and the girl who stole my heart and has it still.

_Where can I find a woman like that _

_Like Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I want, I want Jessie's girl_

_**The End**_

**A/N:** In case anyone is wondering, 'et Musica cum suae salvā argentā' is Latin for 'and music with her silver sound' (aka Romeo and Juliet, the musicians. OH! I don't own that either but I did do the translating)


End file.
